


【艾利】我身后的坟墓

by Bardarbunga



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardarbunga/pseuds/Bardarbunga
Summary: 《阿克曼的情人》番外如果艾伦走进那个地牢，找到的是利威尔的尸体。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, 艾利 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【艾利】我身后的坟墓

01

先生下葬了。

我觉得我身体里有一部分也跟着死掉了，变得腐臭、糜烂且沉重，它们拽着剩下尚且鲜活的部分血肉，将我的大半个身子拖进了坟墓。

02

阿明找到我的时候，我正抱膝坐在在房间的角落里，屋里很暗，门外的光幽幽地落进眼睛，给我一种现实被切割的错觉。

我抬起头，闻到了自己身上那一股枯萎的信息素气味。

“艾伦”，阿明走到我面前，蹲下，他看起来小心翼翼，像是担心自己会说错话，“别这样。”

别怎样？我感到困惑，我明明什么都没有做。我只是一个人躲在这里，与先生尚存的最后一点气息再共存一阵，就连这也不被允许吗？

但阿明看上去很难过，他简直快要哭出来了。

“兵长已经过世了。”

我知道，我当然知道，我不需要其他人再向我重复这一点。是我把先生的遗体带回来的，是我抱着他干枯的身躯一路奔波回到这里的，我的精神也许不太稳定，但我的脑子没有出问题，我知道他死了。

我只是想安静一会儿。

我那个时候的表情一定很可怕，因为阿明居然撇着嘴啜泣了起来，他哭得很凶，这甚至让我感到有些羡慕，只有情绪饱满的人才会露出这样失控的表情，而我已经失去这种能力了。

他像是看穿了我的心思，说道：“哭出来吧，艾伦，哭出来会好受一些。”

我垂下眼，感到有点无奈。阿明很聪明，他总能洞察到我说不出口的想法，但那个时候，我很难去和他解释我哭不出来这件事。

死人会流泪吗？不会的。

我的泪腺和我的心脏一样已经停止运作了。

03

先生被带回这个房间的时候，身体早就凉透了。

其他人不明白我为什么要执意将他抱回来，倒也能理解，那个时候我的精神状况大概和疯子差不多。我摇摇欲坠的骨头之下是一片被碾碎的血肉，呼吸像是混进了冰渣子，每吸进一口空气都令我锥心刺骨地疼。

我的先生看上去像一幅残败的画，红、白、黑，只存在这三种颜色，我将他放在床上，然后坐在地板上，安安静静地等他醒来。

十分钟、二十分钟、三十分钟……

我不笃信宗教，可那个时候，除了祈求上帝我不知道还能做什么。

于是我跪在那里，双手合十，像一个卑微且虔诚的基督徒那样哭着祈求，我说，上帝啊，求您了，用我的命换他的命，让他回来吧，让我再见他一面吧。

上帝做不到起死回生，也并没有对我网开一面。

我体内的血液一点点冷下去，我的身体在发抖，我的神经在断裂，紧接着是越来越沉重的吸气和吐气，绝望渗透进我的胸腔，我第一次真正体验到什么叫做痛不欲生——血淋淋的手穿进我的胸膛，像是要把我的灵魂硬生生与肉身扯断。

我逐渐明白过来先生是真的死了，这个认知化作一把无声的枪，将我就地枪决。

那一刻，我张着嘴，瞠目欲裂，毁灭性的恐惧从我的头顶就这么灌下来，像一场没有尽头的海啸，我抓着先生枯竭的手，哑着声音叫唤：“先生啊。”

不要走，不要丢下我，不要这么残忍。

我将先生的身躯揽进怀里，低头亲吻他苍白的嘴唇，他的身体冷得像一滩融化了的雪，于是我抱紧他，试图用我尚且有温度的身体温暖他的肌肤。

利威尔，我绝望地呢喃，活过来，求你了。求你了。

求你了。

04

他死在那个阴冷的地牢里，和他一生憎恶的泥泞和肮脏死在一起。

医生说他是失血而亡，伴随着被强制标记后的痛苦，在最后一丝呼吸被剥夺之前都在垂死挣扎。

我跪坐在灵魂的废墟面前，大脑已经空了。我怀抱着我在这世上最爱的人，却在他一生中所有无助的日子里缺了席，我的自负于命运面前不堪一击，除了这具冰冷的尸体，我什么都不剩。

我不止一次地想，如果我早一点赶到，早一点该死地查明真相，结局会不会不一样？当先生躺在那块枯草之中，绝望地睁着眼睛，一点一点等死的时候，可曾怨过我？

可曾对我失望过？

房间内开始有更多人来来往往，熟悉的人、陌生的人，他们想要带走先生，我的精神被挤压到一个临界点，当另一个人试图靠近的时候彻底爆发了。

于是我像一条疯狗似的哭喊，又难堪又狼狈，我挥舞着拳头，撕毁着嗓子，将目光所及的所有人都轰了出去，门被我狠狠摔上，声音被我封锁在外面，我抱着脑袋跪在地上哭得声嘶力竭。

我想，我的眼泪就是在那一天被流光了。

05

我对先生的爱是在压抑与克制中生长的。

从十五岁启蒙，在无数个日夜交替中发芽，他就像是一道我触不到的光，高不可攀，又形同虚妄。我时常就这么入了迷地望着他，看他的背影，看他的足迹，我那时还不懂这种年少痴狂的憧憬意味着什么。

我爱他就像爱神。

但他不是神，是人，痛苦捆绑着他，在我看不见得地方压弯过他的脊梁，当我意识到了这一点的时候，我的感情就开始变质了，从此覆水难收。

它在无数个夜晚哭诉着原形毕露，又被我深深地埋藏进心底，不是崇敬，不是讨好，不是一切可以令我自欺欺人的名词，而是爱，是最下流、最露骨的那种爱。我惴惴不安，自我讨伐，最后在日渐清晰的贪婪与欲望面前低了头。

没有一种爱是可耻的，我明白，我只是为我终究永远得不到回应而感到沮丧。

所以，当先生开始回应我的时候，我快乐得要疯了。当我借着酒劲亲吻他的嘴唇，当我当着他的面控诉我毫无保留的爱，当我在他的体内成结，与他融为一体的时候，我就像是一个奔跑了太久的亡命之徒终于得到了救赎。

上帝啊，那是我燃至生命尽头所有的爱，他看到了，他允许我爱他。

他也在尝试爱我。

我以为这是一切变好的开端，想到这里，我简直要为自己的愚蠢而笑出声，我居然信以为真。我在这片注定干涸的海域越陷越深，最后被埋进了泥沼里，从得到至失去，不过才短短数月，我却像是过了一世。

但这一世还剩好多，这种被千刀万剐的痛苦，我得一个人受着。

06

我从那个房间走出来的时候，是三天以后。

上帝用七天创世，我用三天接受了先生离世的事实。

这算得上勇敢吗？大概吧，但我只觉得麻木，先生的死把我挖空了，令我窒息的绝望挤压在我的头顶，把我变成抽空水分后濒临死亡的鱼。但我得从那个房间里走出来，我还有事情要做。

我得报仇。

我变得像是一个提线木偶，我是说，是我在自己操纵这个躯体，但我的灵魂是悬浮的，情绪被淹没在一片苦海，死水微澜。这个躯壳无法承载我太过汹涌的痛苦，我便不再让它产生表情。

其他人以为我痊愈了，只有我自己清楚，我是疯魔了。

埃尔文站在我面前的时候，我想到先生，阿明试图宽慰我的时候，我想到先生，三笠对我说着什么的时候，我看着她黑色的头发，还是想到先生。

他无处不在，我无路可逃。

我活成了一个守墓人。

07

先生偶尔会出现在我的梦里。

我们在一片废墟里四目相对，有时候是火场，有时候是雪地，有时候是那个地牢。

我们的重逢没有逻辑，但奇怪的是，不管重复多少次，这样的梦都会骗到我，我会走过去，哆嗦着伸出手，误以为他真的回来了。

“先生”，我的手脚不听使唤，声音暗哑，“救救我。”

我撑不下去了，我真的好痛苦。

我总会委屈至极地将我浑身上下溃烂的伤口都露给他看，像是要证明给他看，像是要逼着他心疼，他的眼睛里充满了忧伤和无奈，却又不说话，于是我跪下来，抱着他的腰，将脸埋在他腹部前的衣服里，贪恋地吸进他的味道。

太贪心了。每次我这么做的时候他就消失了。

醒过来的时候，房间永远只有我一个人，窗外的风呼啸而过，空气冷得如同冰窟。我醒了就再也睡不下去，于是我会坐起来，就这么睁眼到天亮。

在那些独自静坐的深夜里，我忽然理解了截肢者的感受，那种失去了身体的一部分，却又总觉得它还在的错觉，骨骼的咔嚓声，断口处的疼痛，一切清晰如昨，因此总要一再确认才能相信有些东西是真的缺失了。

有人把我的一块肋骨取走了，埋进了土里，可我捂着腹部，总觉得它还是在的。

如果不在了，我为什么还能感觉它这么疼啊。

08

后来，我们终于完成了我们能做的一切，也让所有伤害过先生的人付出了代价。那个事成的午后，我站在海滩上，和阿明并排站着，世界安静得只剩下浪潮声。

“你和兵长到底是什么关系？”他终究还是问出了口。

我曾经一度以为除了我们彼此，不会再有别人知道我们相爱过，我们的关系终止于先生的死亡，溃烂进泥土里，连同我和他的肉身一起与静默永生不朽。

但有些东西终究是藏不住的。

我寻找不到合适的词汇，情人吗？似乎只有这个说法是妥当的，一段短暂的私密关系，一场没有未来的爱情。但我不想用这些世俗的词语来形容我的先生，在我看来，这世上没有人类的语言可以配得上他，只有我，是他最接近人间的所有物。

于是我回答得很慎重。

我说：“我爱他。”

阿明欲言又止，轻声地叹了口气。过了一会，他似乎是觉得应该再接一句什么，挣扎了很久，又说：“他会希望你好好活着。”

他会的，我想，我会连同他那一份活下去，爱他的人不该是个懦夫。

金黄的阳光洒在海面和沙子上，波光粼粼，给人以一种盲目的希望，就好像海的那头会是另一个世界，会存在另一个我，和另一个利威尔。

“如果先生也还活着，我会向他求婚。”

我不知道为什么我要说这个，没有可能性的展望是一种深入骨髓的毒，我向来不敢放纵自己去幻想，因为一旦清醒过来，那种后知后觉的痛苦会将我再度击垮。

都说了，太阳和海会给人一种盲目的希望。

阿明抬起头看我，他看起来很难过，就和先生下葬那天他来找我时一样。

“他会同意的。”

是吗。我轻轻地笑了一下，眼泪在我的眼眶里滚动，在这场有关利威尔的幻象之中，我忽然短暂地又活了过来，海水是一片暗沉的蓝，就像利威尔生前的眼睛，我沉沦在里面，又最终溺毙在里面。

他会同意吗，我想，好希望他能同意啊。

09

可惜我永远都无法知道答案了。


End file.
